Journey of Love
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Pirika luvs Ren but Ren luvs Tamao bcos of Pirika's wicked plan she decides to find Hao and make him to become her fiancee. Is there a time for Ren to find Tamao before she find Hao. This is a RenxTamao fic. Take a guess... R
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of Love**

**Chapter One**

**Hello, I'm back again…:D**

**Welcome to the most boring story you will ever read:D**

**POW!**

**Ren: Stop talking nonsense and get on your story!**

**Cenarias: (Bowing down3x)**

**Sorry…**

**Shaman King will NEVER be mine, ok:D**

**I know my ENGLISH was suck everyone makes mistake too, so I hope you like my story.**

**Summary: Pirika loves Ren but Ren loves Tamao because of Pirika's wicked plan she decides to find Hao and make him to become her fiancée. Is there a time for Ren to find Tamao before she fined Hao. Can Pirika's wicked plan work again? Take a guess... R&R**

**Start Story**

**At the household of Asakura, two persons were stayed at home because Anna told the pink haired girl to stay at the house while Yoh and his fiancée go to Izumo to visit Yoh's father. And then, when Anna and his fiancée gone out now. At the kitchen…**

**Ren: Don't worry, I'm here. **

**Tamao: Oh Ren… Thank you so much for staying here with me, I appreciated it.**

**Ren: It's alright; I've got nothing better to do at home. (His cheek was blushing.) **

**Tamao: Why are you so nice to me even though you know that I like your rival…?**

**Ren: (Blushing…)**

**Hell should I know.**

**Tamao: I'm so glad that we've become friends.**

**Ren: Why?**

**Tamao: Let's just say, you're the kind of person that listen to someone who is always crying even though you don't know what the hell the person crying about.**

**Ren: Well that's me.**

**Do you have a problem with that? **

**Tamao: Nothing, I was just you know…happy. (Her cheek was blushing awfully.)**

**Ren: (Blushing…)**

**Me too.**

**Tamao: Can I ask you?**

**Ren: Is it obvious?**

**Tamao: I was just wondering, I know that Pirika is also your first best friend and show you what happiness is… (Blushing furiously.) Do you like her?**

**Ren: Yeah.**

**Tamao stiffened when Ren said he likes Pirika. Suddenly Tamao felt her heart was gonna shattered into pieces so she stands up but Ren hold her wrist and said…**

**Ren: Are you okay?**

**Tamao: Yeah… I need to get some rest. **

**Ren: Okay.**

**Then Tamao went inside her room to get some rest while at the backyard…**

**Bason: Bocchama, I think you should get some rest too.**

**Ren: Do you think this stupid training will do some damage in my health? (He smirked.)**

**Bason: No, I'm sorry for interrupting you.**

**Ren: To tell you the truth- - -**

**Bason: That you're tired, I told you, you should get some rest! **

**POW**

**Ren: I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I'M NOT TIRED!**

**Geez, you're so annoying.**

**Bason: Sorry.**

** So what do you want to say?**

**Ren: I noticed that Tamao was acting weird because I told her that I like Pirika.**

**Bason: You like Pirika?**

** How about Tamao?**

**Ren: I like her too isn't that obvious?**

**Bason: That's why you became friends with Tamao because of her warm heart. That means you only like Tamao as a friend?**

**Ren: No, it's more than that…**

**Bason: Is it love?**

**Ren: I don't know. When I'm with her everything seems to be fine that I can become myself anytime I want. When with Pirika, I felt happiness in my heart every time I saw her smile. **

**Bason: That's a tough choice, bocchama.**

**Ren: I know. Well enough talking I gotta train now.**

**Bason: Sure.**

**Next day, at the Usui's household…**

**Horo: Pirika, where is my breakfast?**

** I'm so damned hungry right now!**

**Pirika: You're PIG!**

** I don't know why God give you 2 hands and feet even if you don't even use them to come here and help me to prepare your breakfast!**

**Horo: You're so mean my little cute sister.**

**Pirika: Shut up. (While walking towards him and gave his food.)**

**While at the Asakura's household, Ren was training in the backyard while Tamao was preparing their breakfast. At the kitchen…**

**Tamao: (I can't believe that I couldn't sleep because of that weird dream…)**

** Oh Ren…**

**Suddenly Ren came up behind her and surprised her…**

**Tamao: (She turned to him.)**

** My goodness it was you all along…**

**Ren: Why did you mention my name?**

**Tamao: (…)**

**Ren: Okay, if you don't want to say it's okay.**

**When Ren was about to go to the refrigerator to get some milk, Tamao suddenly held his shirt and starting to mumble about something. Suddenly Ren hugged her lovingly and said…**

**Ren: You need some rest you look awfully tired.**

**Tamao: No, it's not like that… (Blushing hard.)**

**Ren: What?**

**Tamao: (She looks into his eyes deeply and suddenly she fainted.)**

**Ren: (He shook her shoulder.)**

**Tamao, Tamao, Tamao.**

**After a few hours, at Tamao's room…**

**Tamao: H..huh?**

**Ponchi: Thank goodness you're awake now.**

**Tamao: Why?**

** What happened?**

**Konchi: You don't even know.**

**Out of no where there was a guy who's leaning in the door and answers her question…**

**Horo: You've fainted.**

**Tamao: Horo Horo, are you the one who carried me here while I was fainted?**

**Horo: No, it was Ren.**

**Tamao: (….)**

**Horo: Are you okay?**

**Tamao: Yeah.**

**While at the backyard…**

**Ren: Why are you here?**

**Pirika: Because I want to see you, don't tell me you don't want to see me. **

**Ren: You've answered my question now.**

**Pirika: You're so mean! (She pouted.)**

**Ren: Just joking. (He smirked.)**

**Pirika: I know. (She smirked too.)**

**Then she suddenly hugged Ren and said…**

**Pirika: I love you, Ren…**

**Ren: Pirika…**

**Pirika: It's okay if you don't have the same feelings for me. (Then she pulled away.)**

**Ren: (….)**

**Pirika: What's wrong?**

**Ren: Nothing. **

**Pirika: I know you don't love me.**

**Ren: It's not like that.**

**Pirika: What?**

**Ren: You know, you're hugging me for 5 minutes now.**

**Pirika: Ooops, sorry! (Then she smiled.)**

**Ren: Pirika, why do you love someone like me?**

**Pirika: Because… I don't know.**

**Ren: You don't know, you love me but you don't even know what the reason is.**

**Pirika: Sorry, But my heart tells me that you're the ONE I love.**

**Ren: What do you called that?**

**Pirika: A reason.**

**Ren: Correct.**

**Are you sure about your feelings?**

**Pirika: Yeah.**

**Ren: (….)**

**Pirika: Can I kiss you?**

**Ren: Your choice.**

**She leaned into him seductively and placed her right hand into his waist while her left in his cheek and then kissed him roughly. Ren moaned loudly and then he placed his right on her chest while his left holding Pirika's neck to deepen the kiss. "I love you so damned much Tao Ren" she whisper into his ear. Then she slid her tongue inside Ren mouth violently to make Ren aroused. But it did not because of Tamao's shout…**

**Ren: (Blushing hard…)**

**Pirika: T..Tamao! (She stuttered.)**

**Tamao: I'm sorry for interrupting you…**

**Ren: Wait!**

**Tamao: Why?**

**Ren: You don't need to apologize because you're always doing it, it's so annoying.**

**Tamao: (D…did I hear him right…?)**

**Then she ran away leaving Ren and Pirika smirking to each other.**

**After a few hours it was night already, at the Asakura's household Ren was watching his favorite show while Tamao was in her room crying and locking herself up…**

**Ponchi: Stop crying now, Tamao.**

**Tamao: I can't believe he said I was a very annoying person.**

**Konchi: Maybe you should leave him now.**

**Tamao: I can't do that because Anna gonna kill me if I left her house to Ren. She entrusted her house to me while she was going to Izumo to visit Yoh's dad for 1 week.**

**Ponchi: Damn, I wish SOMEONE can help you.**

**Out of no where Yoh's elder brother Hao appeared in her bed out of the blue…**

**Tamao: H…Hao!**

**Hao: (She quickly covered her mouth to not Ren know that he was here with him.)**

**Tamao: What are you doing here?**

**Hao: Talking to you.**

**Tamao: Oh, I can't believe you became so nice when Yoh beat you for the shaman king title.**

**Hao: Well, that's my little brother. (He smiles towards her.)**

**Tamao: This is just like in my dreams…**

**Hao: What do you mean?**

**Tamao: I dreamed that you appeared on my bed and suddenly- - -**

**Hao: We kissed.**

**Tamao: How did you know that?**

**Hao: Let's just say, I can read people's mind. (He winks.)**

**Tamao: Whatever. (She rolled her eyes.)**

**Hao: Do you know that I like you?**

**Tamao: what…?**

**Hao: I said I like you.**

**Tamao: But I have someone I like… (She was blushing slightly.)**

**Hao: Ren?**

**Tamao: No, it's Yoh.**

**Hao: Who are you fooling? (He smirked.)**

**Tamao: What?**

**Hao: Why are you crying so hard? Is it because Ren kissed Pirika passionately and when you accidentally saw that, you quickly apologized but Ren told you that you're annoying.**

**Tamao: I don't know… It hurts when he told me that I was annoying. (Tears starting to fell from her eyes.) But I know Ren couldn't love me because of Pirika.**

**Hao: What do you want to do now?**

**Tamao: I don't know.**

**Hao: You know, you should stand up yourself for a little. Let people know what's on your mind that's what you have to do sometime. **

**Tamao: Hao-kun…**

** Thank you so much for having you around. (She smiled.)**

**Hao: I have to do that for my lovely princess because my heart bleeds when I saw you crying because of a CRAP-USELESS-ARROGANT-JERK.**

**Tamao: Thanks.**

**Suddenly Hao kissed her on the cheeks and disappeared out of the blue. While at the living room…**

**Ren: I can't believe I said such bad words for her.**

**Bason: You mean Tamao, right?**

**Ren: Yeah, I told her that she was an annoying person. Damn, I'm such an idiot.**

**Bason: No wonder, she was staying in her room for that long.**

**Ren: Yeah. I hope she's alright.**

**While at Tamao's room…**

**Ponchi: Now that Hao confessed his feelings for you. What do you plan?**

**Tamao: Run away. I have to leaved this house and find Hao.**

**Konchi: What?**

**Ponchi: Are you even serious?**

**Tamao: Yes. I can't build my future whenever I'm in this stupid house! So I must go to Patch Village and find Hao to be my fiancée. Hao is my future w/o him I'm really never understands what LOVE is.**

**Ponchi: Have you been THAT much heart-broken?**

**Konchi: You're talking nonsense, Tamao!**

**Tamao: Whatever! This is the night where I gonna build my future w/ Hao. (She nastily smiles.)**

**Ponchi: Idiot.**

**Konchi: You're right…**

**End of Chapter One:D**

**Free Flames:D**

**Free Comments and Suggestion:D**

**Free to Judge my Stupid Work:D**

**Feel free to send your review to me:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey of Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Hello I'm back again. :D**

**I hope you're tuning in because my story is becoming weirder the more I write. :D**

**Well, I hope you're enjoyed:D**

**Shaman King is not mine so please Hiroyuki Takei don't flame me… :D**

**Sorry for the wrong ENGLISH grammar, I'm known I'm suck. :D**

**Summary: Pirika loves Ren but Ren loves Tamao because of Pirika's wicked plan she decides to find Hao and make him to become her fiancée. Is there a time for Ren to find Tamao before she fined Hao. Can Pirika's wicked plan work again? Take a guess... R&R**

**Start Story**

**It was way pass midnight at the household of Asakura, at Tamao's room….**

**Tamao: Ponchi, Konchi; It's the right time now.**

**Ponchi: Aren't you afraid that Ren will catch you if you tried to use the backyard as your escaped?**

**Tamao: That's right, whenever midnight he's out in the backyard with Bason training.**

**Konchi: So now there is no escaped for you to see Hao so give up already.**

**Ponchi: Yeah, you're not meant for each other.**

**Tamao: I will never give up. As long as I'm alive I will definitely escape in this place and go see Hao for a happy ending. (While crossing her arms.)**

**Ponchi: You're going nuts.**

**Konchi: Definitely you're having a happy ending in HEAVEN not in EARTH.**

**Slap**

**Tamao: What do you knew about love?**

**Ponchi: Ouch… (While holding his right cheek.)**

**Konchi: Nothing… (While holding his left cheek.)**

**Tamao: Yoh dumped me because of his engagement to Anna. Now, Ren dumped me because of what I did. If weren't for Hao I wouldn't crying here in my bed because of those two jerks!**

**Konchi: You're REALLY out of your mind now. (He smirked.)**

**Tamao: Maybe I am because of him. (She smirked too.)**

**Ponchi: Whatever, do want you want.**

**While at the backyard, Ren was practicing his offence with his Kwan dao until Ponchi and Konchi appeared behind him…**

**Ren: What the hell do you want you two?**

**Ponchi: To make you sleep.**

**Ren: Sorry but I'm not sleepy yet.**

**Konchi: Well you are.**

**When Konchi was about to chop Ren's neck but thanks to his daily training he was quick enough to dodge that attack and placed his kwan dao into Konchi's nose… **

**Ponchi: Konchi!**

**Ren: What the hell do you think you're doing?**

**Tamao: I ask you the same thing?**

**Ponchi: Tamao! (While running towards her.)**

**Ren: Tamao, you're still up in this late of night.**

**Tamao: Why? Is that a sin? (She asked slyly.)**

**Ren: Nothing.**

**Tamao: Let go of Konchi Tao Ren.**

**Ren: (He let go of Konchi's tail and walked towards her.)**

**Tamao: What do you want?**

**Ren: (He placed her left hand into her left hand.)**

**I'm sorry about what I said.**

**Tamao: It's okay. (She smiled.)**

**Ren: You should go get some sleep or else you're gonna catch a cold.**

**Tamao: I know I being such an annoying little brat but why are you so nice to me? **

**Ren: Because you're my best friend so that's why I'm so nice to you.**

**Tamao: You only think of me as a friend…? **

**Ren: Yeah.**

**Tamao: What about Pirika?**

**Ren: I like her.**

**Tamao!?**

**Ren: Where are you going?**

**Tamao: AWAY FROM YOU!**

**When Tamao was about to left the house suddenly Ren grip her wrist tightly…**

**Tamao: OW!**

** Let go me!**

**Ren: I will not!**

**Where do you think you're going in this late midnight?**

**Tamao: Away from you!**

**Ren: Why? Did I ever do something to you that make you pissed off?**

**Tamao: Oh no, but SEEING YOUR FACE MAKES ME PISSED OFF!**

**Slap**

**Bason: (Bocchama…)**

**Tamao: You're hit me… (Tears starting to fell from her lovely eyes.)**

**Ren: I…I'm sorry….**

**Tamao: I HATE YOU!**

**When Tamao was about to run she sudden stumble into a rock and makes her fall to the ground but Ren suddenly caught her and embraced her tightly as if he doesn't want to let go her…**

**Tamao: D..don't touch me… I HATE YOU!**

**Ren: Please hear me out… I'm sorry I am really.**

**Tamao: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…**

**Ren: Please just listen to me…**

**Because of Tamao's struggle, she was trying to escaped from his touch but she couldn't break those two protective arms were touching her. So she sat down with Ren and cry into his chest…**

**Tamao: Please let…me go… (She sobbed into his chest.)**

**Ren: I don't want. I love you, Tamao.**

**Tamao: You LOVED me? Are you fooling me?**

**Ren: I'm serious.**

**Tamao pushed Ren away then stood up and ordered Konchi to do oversoul with her.**

**Ren: What are you doing?**

**Tamao: Don't you dare come near me or else I will shoot you with this arrow!**

**Ren: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?**

**Tamao: HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT?**

**Ren: You've changed…**

**Tamao: Yeah, I'm changed because of YOU!**

**Ponchi: Please Tamao that's enough, I think he's telling the truth.**

**Tamao: Shut up!**

**Ren: I'm telling the truth, I love you!**

**Tamao: Whatever! You and Pirika are better for each other rather than a stupid damn girl like me!**

**Ren: Please stop bringing Pirika into this topic!**

**Tamao: Then stop telling me YOU LOVED ME!**

**Ren: Is your brain has gotten rot?**

**Tamao: What?**

**Ren: Pirika and I were just friends, so why the hell are you so mad?**

**Tamao: You're crazy, have you forgotten what you and Pirika did that afternoon…? (She said slyly.)**

**Ren: But- - -**

**Tamao: You don't have to think for an excuse for letting me to believe in you. I saw it in my own two eyes, you kissed each other feverishly. So don't be shy, you like it too. So the one you love is not me is PIRIKA.**

**Ren knows that this conversation is going no where so he lunged for her but Tamao was quick enough to notice Ren's doing so she shot her arrows towards his chest…**

**Bason: Bocchama! (Running towards him.)**

**Ren: It's ok!**

**Tamao: Serves you right, arrogant jerk! (She smiles towards him nastily.)**

**Ponchi: You shot him…**

**Tamao: I'm really sorry but I have to do this or else my future will not be open if I didn't find him… sorry.**

**Ren: T…Tamao…. (Then he fainted.)**

**After Ren passed out because of Tamao's arrow, Tamao succeeded left the Asakura household to find Hao. The next day at the household of Asakura while Ren was still unconscious, Yoh, Anna and Bason are in the living room talking about what happened last night (A/N: It seems Bason called for them two.)…**

**Yoh: I can't believe she attacked Ren like that…**

**Anna: Idiot…**

**Bason: I can't believe that she didn't trust bocchama when he told her that he loves her.**

**Anna: What a completely idiot. Why did she run away did she tell you the reason?**

**Bason: She's telling something about her future- - -**

**Ren: Her future will not be open until she left the Asakura household.**

**Yoh: Oh Ren, you're awake now. (He smiles towards him.)**

**Ren: Whatever… (He rolled his eyes.)**

**Anna: Her future…**

**Ren: That stupid fool, she's leading her future into hell!**

**Yoh: You've said it but I was just wondering why all of the sudden she wants to run away JUST to open her future?**

**Ren: How the hell should I know!**

**Anna: Can it be that she run away just to find SOMEONE TO LOVE HER?**

**Bason: I think it must!**

**Ren: That FOOL! **

**Yoh: Don't tell me this is your entire fault for not telling her that you love her. **

**Ren: DID BASON TELL YOU ALREADY THAT I CONFESSED MY FEELINGS TO HER? (With his right hand slam the table.) **

**Yoh: Okay, okay, okay… (He laughs hysterically.)**

**Anna: That's the question, why didn't she believe you?**

**Yoh: Yeah, I've known Tamao since we were childhood. When someone told his feelings for her she will absolutely believes him and stay with him forever.**

**Ren: Because… I… um…. kissed Pirika right in front of her. (He was blushing hard.)**

**Anna: That's the reason… WELL, YOU'RE MORON! HOW CAN SOMEONE BELIEVES YOU WHEN YOU KISSED PIRIKA RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!**

**Yoh: (He was laughing hysterically.)**

**Ren: But PIRIKA requested it!**

**Anna: You SHOULD say no from the first place or MAYBE you're just curious how Pirika's lips taste so that's why you've kissed her…**

**Ren: I don't know what you are talking about…**

**Anna: Whatever Ren… When something happens to Tamao I will never ever forgive you. (Then she walks passed Ren and into her room.)**

**Yoh: Sigh…**

**Ren: Yoh?**

**Yoh: Don't worry she's not mad at you she's just worry about Tamao.**

**Ren: Those stupid Ainus know this issue already?**

**Yoh: No, if they find out I'm sure Horo Horo will go nuts.**

**Ren: No doubt about it. **

**Bason: Bocchama, do you have plans to find Tamao?**

**Ren: Is that obvious? I have too or else because of me Tamao's life will be in danger. She might die because of me. I have to find her and say those words that she wants to hear. I know that she wouldn't believe me but I will never give up because w/o her my life was just an empty shell to live.**

**Yoh: Ren…**

**Ren: I've to do it or else I'll never forgive myself forever. I knew that I did was wrong but everyone makes mistake too but that mistake won't stop me from loving her. **

**Bason: You've become mature, bocchama. (He smiles towards him.)**

**Yoh: Don't worry, I will go with you.**

**Ren: But this is my journey?**

**Yoh: Everything will be alright, Ren. (He lazily grins.)**

**Ren: Your choice. **

**End of Chapter Two**

**Free Flames again. :D**

**Free Comments and Suggestion again. :D**

**Free to insult my work. :D**

**Feel free to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey of Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Great, I'm back again:D**

**Thanks for tuning in my story; I hope u like this chapter. :D**

**Well, enjoy yourself:D**

**Shaman King isn't mine I only own THIS STORY. :D**

**Sorry for the wrong ENGLISH grammar… :D**

**Summary: Pirika loves Ren but Ren loves Tamao because of Pirika's wicked plan she decides to find Hao and make him to become her fiancée. Is there a time for Ren to find Tamao before she fined Hao. Can Pirika's wicked plan work again? Take a guess... R&R**

**Start Story**

**Three months passed, at the Patch Village. Tamao and her two spirits were in Patchdonald as usual eating their breakfast…**

**Tamao: I can't believe it's been 3 months since we left the Asakura household. . .**

**Ponchi: Why? Do you miss your beloved Ren? **

**Slap**

**Tamao: No, I'm not.**

**Konchi: Geez, you don't have to hit Ponchi like that. You're such an over-reacting girl! (He said sarcastically.)**

**Another slap has been released.**

**Tamao: Whatever. . . (She rolled her eyes.)**

**Ponchi: Are you sure Hao is here?**

**Tamao: Sure, because after the shaman fight Hao did mentioned to Yoh that he was leaving here to change his future rather than to stay with us.**

**Konchi: Now that we here, where the hell we're gonna find him?**

**Tamao: Use your brain for once dumb fox!**

**Ponchi: Don't tell me we're gonna ask around.**

**Tamao: Correct, so stand up your asses and let's move.**

**While in America at the five class hotel, Ren was busy training with Pirika while in the living room…**

**Horo: I can't believe Ren loves Tamao…**

**Ryu: Yeah me too.**

**Horo: I almost remembered from Yoh when he suddenly knocked into my house and dragged me out to tell me that Tamao has run away from their house it's all because of that Chinese bastard! **

**Ryu: You're right, Tamao has some weird taste for guys except for Yoh that is.**

**Chocolove: You're right but love is blind.**

**Yoh: But I don't understand why Lyserg doesn't want to come with us?**

**Anna: Maybe he's scared of Chocolove's face. (She said sarcastically.)**

**Chocolove: Whatever women…**

**Anna: What did you say? Do you want your soul to be in hell? (She glares toward him.)**

**Chocolove: No.**

**Anna: Then shut up.**

**Chocolove: Why?**

**POW**

**Anna: I told you to shut up afro.**

**Yoh: I can't believe it's been 3 months but we still can't find her. I wondered where she went.**

**Horo: Hmm… You're right we've searched all over in Japan and now we are in America but she is no where to be found.**

**Ryu: It's been 3 months; I missed all of her homemade foods and her sexy, hot body! (He laughs maniacally.)**

**POW**

**Ren: Damn you, what did you just say?**

**Ryu: Damn your ass, you Chinese bastard because of you our beloved Tamao has run away!**

**Yoh: Hey you guys, stop it… (He smiles towards the two of them.)**

**Ren: I KNEW THAT ALREADY, YOU SHIT- ASS! How many times do you have to tell me that?**

**Ryu: Until you're DEAD!**

**Yoh: I said stop it right now! (Slamming his hands into the table.)**

**All of Yoh's gang stiffened and stared weirdly at Yoh…**

**Yoh: Sorry, that I had to shout but nothing will ever happen if you keep blaming Ren- - -**

**Ren: Don't worry, I'm used to that. (Then he walks away leaving the gang shocked.)**

**Pirika: Ren…**

**Horo: Don't you dare follow him. (He glares into Pirika's eyes.)**

**Pirika: But why?**

**Anna: Don't you get it already, Ren doesn't love you.**

**Pirika: I don't care! I love him for what he is not unlike that slut.**

**Slap**

**Horo: Don't you dare called Tamao a slut! You don't know what Tamao had gone through when she was heart broken with Yoh. She was always so sad if not for Ren but you ruin it.**

**Pirika: I have to do it or else Ren will never love me.**

**While the two siblings were arguing, Yoh signal his gang to exit the living room first. Leaving Yoh, Anna, Horo and Pirika…**

**Yoh: Pirika, He's right. I hate to tell you this but Ren loves Tamao so much ever since they first met. He's the type of person that can't say his own true feelings because he was too scared to be rejected from her.**

**Pirika: (…)**

**Horo: I knew that you loved Ren but he isn't the right guy for you; just find someone who loves you as much as you do.**

**Pirika: No. Sorry but I made up my mind I will make Tao Ren loved me if the last thing I do.**

**Then she left the room leaving Yoh, Anna and Horo glaring sadly at her. While at Ren's room…**

**Bason: Bocchama…**

**Ren: (Asleep.)**

**Bason: Oh, he was sleeping.**

**Bason left his master for him to take a nap a few minutes. While Ren was sleeping, he was dreaming about Tamao…**

**In Ren's Dream.**

**Ren's POV**

**As I see my beloved best friend hugging Hao, I was disgusted. As if this is real but it is, I distinctively saw myself to be tied in a tree full of wounds and bloody mess. I don't know who did that to me but I swear I saw my beloved princess crying hard in Hao's chest while holding a sword in her left hand. Can it be she's the one who hurt me? No! This is all just a dream! Wait, someone's calling my name… When I turned around, I saw my princess and I in the lakeside hugging each other not wanting to let go. I saw her tears were streaming down her face while she was hugging me. I want to run up to her, hold her and even kiss her but this all just a dream! I don't know why the hell she was crying but I have a bad feeling about this… It seems that incident that I saw earlier has a connection into this. I can't seem to put my hands into it. While I was observing my princess face suddenly I heard that she was whispering something to me… "Please don't come."**

**End of Ren's dream**

**Ren suddenly wakes up and touch his head. He was sweating and panting so he called for Bason just to talk to him…**

**Bason: Oh you're awake now, bocchama.**

**Ren: Yeah, thanks to that stupid weird dream of mine.**

**Bason: Why did you mention that?**

**Ren: I don't know but I have a feeling that this dream is true.**

**Bason: You're just sleepy, bocchama.**

**Ren: I'm not, we have to go to Patch Village.**

**Bason: Are you sure? We haven't look around in this country.**

**Ren: I'm sure.**

**(I don't know why the hell did she go to Patch Village or she's with Hao but one thing for sure that my life is for you forever.)**

**Back to Patch Village, for a few hours Tamao and her two spirit are so tired that they can't stand up to ask around that where's Hao house?**

**Konchi: We've should give up now, Tamao!**

**Tamao: I knew it's almost 5 hours that we're searching for Hao but it's not nice to give up.**

**Ponchi: Don't tell me because for the sake of LOVE? (He said sarcastically.)**

**Tamao: Right! (Then she stands up.) I will find Hao; I don't care what happens to me in this journey as long as I find Hao it will be alright! (Then she laughs.)**

**Ponchi: Goodness, have you been hypnotized by Hao's kisses? **

**Konchi: No use pal, she's even not listening to us. She's laughing there like some kind of a lunatic person…**

**Ponchi: (Looking at her master weirdly…)**

**Konchi: I wish that stupid tongari would find us now before she fined Hao…**

**Ponchi: Pst. **

**Konchi: What?**

**Ponchi: Lend me your ear for now; I've got something to tell you. (He nastily smiles towards the yellow fox.) **

**Konchi: What?**

**Ponchi: Did you just mention that Chinese freak?**

**Konchi: Yeah, Why?**

**Ponchi: I've got a plan- - -**

**Before Ponchi mention the plan to Konchi she was distracted by Tamao's calling…**

**Ponchi: W..Why?**

**Tamao: I've got something to buy so just wait for me here, ok? (She smiles towards him.)**

**Ponchi: Ok.**

**After she left, Ponchi proceeded to tell the plan to Konchi before Tamao come back…**

**Ponchi: Listen, we've got to slow down Tamao for them to meet.**

**Konchi: Are you stupid? Patch Village is a large place so how can they meet here?**

**Ponchi: Look, this is the plan. You're the one who will slow Tamao down and I will meet up with them in the Patch Village entrance.**

**Konchi: Fine, do whatever you want if she finds out about our plan she will kill us for sure.**

**Ponchi: I have to or else her future will be shattered because we let her do whatever she wants. I already knew the reason why she left the Asakura household- - -**

**While at the five star hotel living room, Yoh and the others are there for them to listen to Ren…**

**Ren: To escaped her feelings for me.**

**Yoh: Are you sure?**

**Ren: Yeah, I'm the one to blame if not for me she wouldn't leave the house and go to find Hao.**

**Everyone was so shocked when Ren mentioned the name Hao…**

**Horo: WHAAAAT? WHY THE HELL SHE WOULD GO TO PATCH VILLAGE JUST TO SEE HAO?**

**POW**

**Ryu: You're in the hotel, idiot. Calm down.**

**Yoh: But, why would she go there just to see Hao? Don't tell me…**

**Anna: I will answer that for you because she thought if she find Hao her future will be beautiful as a sky because someone will love her as much as she can do.**

**Horo: But why Hao?**

**Yoh: I get it now! I almost remembered when they first met…**

**Ren: What about that?**

**Yoh: When we are about to leave the village suddenly Hao appear behind me and ask who's she? So I quickly answer his question before he kills me. When I mention Tamao's name he just smile at Tamao and mention to me that he likes her.**

**Horo: HAO LIKES TAMAO?**

**SLAP**

**Anna: Didn't Ryu tell you where we are?**

**Horo: Ow… (While touching his red cheek.)**

**Ren: I can't believe that I've rival in Tamao's heart.**

**Pirika: (Nice, now that I know Hao likes Tamao. I've got a nice plan to break you two up Tamao and Ren.)**

**Anna: Let's go now, Yoh before Tamao finds Hao.**

**Yoh: Okay.**

**Bason: Another journey again?**

**Amidamaru: Don't worry, this journey is the best compared the first we went to Patch Village just to defeat Hao but now we'll go back to Patch Village just to find Tamao and let Ren convince her that he really loves her more than Hao.**

**Bason: (He just smiled.)**

**Everybody left the living room to pack their things for today but Ren and Pirika were stay for now…**

**Ren: Why are you here?**

**Pirika: I was just worried about you…**

**Ren: Well you don't have.**

**Pirika: But- - -**

**Ren: I can take care of myself just please leave me alone for a while.**

**Pirika: I don't want to.**

**Ren: Look, if you love me please just leave me for a while. (His tune of voice sounded to be annoyed.)**

**Pirika: Okay…**

**Ren: Thank you… **

**When Pirika left Ren, he suddenly bends down to his knees and punched the floor with his right hand…**

**Ren: (I love you so damn much you stupid woman why the hell didn't you realized that? Is it because Hao can change your future just by being with him? How much pain that I have to gone through just to be with you? Is the real me not enough just to be with you; do I have to kill myself just to prove you how much I loved you? If that, I will do it just to prove to you that I loved you so much.)**

**Tears were now streaming down his face even Bason can't stopped him from crying. His heart is broken and already shattered because of what he done to her in the past. He's blaming himself again and again because of him Tamao left the house and went to Patch Village just to see Hao and let her realized what love is. **

**Ren: Bason, if she wants to know what love is. I will show her what true love is. I will even if cause me my life is. I will do that for her.**

**Bason: Bocchama…**

**While at the Patch Village store, Tamao suddenly let go all of her groceries because something painful stung her heart…**

**Tamao: (Ren-kun…)**

**Suddenly she pictured that she killed Ren and left her crying and crying into Hao's chest…**

**Konchi: Hey Tamao, wake up!**

**Tamao: O…Oh?**

**Konchi: What the hell happen to you? Don't tell me you're day dreaming about Hao again?**

**Tamao: No… It's Ren.**

**Konchi: Why? Is there something wrong?**

**Tamao: Nothing. (She showed a fake smile at him.)**

**Konchi: We have a troubled Ponchi has been kidnapped!**

**Tamao: What?(Then she fainted.)**

**After she fainted while in the entrance of Patch Village Yoh's gang thanks to Ren's jet plane… (A/N: Sorry if is complicated I'm so lazy to detail so I short cut the story.)**

**Horo: Now, we are here.**

**Ryu: Let's find her now!**

**Ren: (Just you wait Tamao.)**

**Ponchi: Is that you tongari?**

**When Ren turned his head to his left, he noticed the voice of that spirit so he runs toward him…**

**Ren: Ponchi, What are you doing here? Where's Tamao? (While shaking the shoulder of the spirit.)**

**Ponchi: Slow down man, you're making me dizzy…**

**Ren: Sorry, so where is she?**

**Ponchi: He's with Konchi. I told him to go with her in an inn so that the two of you would meet.**

**Ren: You do that for me?**

**Ponchi: Yeah.**

**Then they quickly enter to the inner village and searching for the inn that Ponchi let Tamao and Konchi use. After a few hours of running, they reach the inn that Ponchi planned to let Tamao and Ren to meet has been failed.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter has no sense to you, but I hope that you understand it even a little… SORRY. :D**

**End of Chapter Three**

**Free Flames again. :D**

**Free Comments and Suggestion again. :D**

**Free to insult my work. :D**

**Feel free to review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey of Love**

**Chapter Four**

**Woah, I'm back again:D**

**Ren: Well… Get on with it, FREAK!**

**Cenarias: You're so mean…**

**Ren: Just joking. Shaman King isn't from Cenarias, okay:D**

**Cenarias: Thanks for saying that, like you:D**

**Ren: (Blushing slightly…)**

**Summary: Pirika loves Ren but Ren loves Tamao because of Pirika's wicked plan Tamao decides to find Hao and make him to become her fiancée. Is there a time for Ren to find Tamao before she fined Hao. Can Pirika's wicked plan work again? Take a guess... R&R**

**Start Story**

**Then they quickly enter to the inner village and searching for the inn that Ponchi let Tamao and Konchi use. After a few hours of running, they reach the inn that Ponchi planned to let Tamao and Ren to meet has been failed…**

**Inn Receptionist: Sorry but the pink haired you're searching for has been left for 45 minutes ago.**

**Ren: No…**

**Yoh: It's looks like we didn't make it on time.**

**Horo: (Walks beside Ren and gives him a pat on his back.) Don't worry we'll find her.**

**Ren: (…)**

**Pirika: (Damn, that's a close one.)**

**Anna: Yoh, we have to stay here in this inn if we have to find Tamao.**

**Yoh: But I don't have money.**

**Ren: Don't worry, it's on me.**

**Yoh: Really? But- - -**

**Ren: No worries pal, this is my entire fault so it's right for me to buy what ever you want.**

**Horo: (He hugs Ren.) I'm so happy that you've said that, can I have a box of teriyaki.**

**Ren: Get off me; I've never mentioned your name so keep dreaming. (He said jokingly.)**

**Horo: You're so mean… (With a puppy dog eyes.)**

**Ren: (He just smiled.)**

**But somebody ruined his mood already…**

**Chocolove: I can't imagine that tongari can smile! (He said sarcastically.) **

**Ren: (His hair twitched.)**

**Chocolove: Look, his hair is twitching more. (He laughs hysterically making Ren oversoul with Bason.)**

**Horo: Oh great, Ren is mad…**

**Ren: LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED A NEW HAIRCUT CHOCOLOVE!**

**Chocolove: I'm dead, RUN!**

**Everyone laugh at the scene except Ren and Chocolove who are running around the streets of Patch Village…**

**Yoh: I'm so glad Ren is back himself again.**

**Anna: I don't know, its look like he's the same as before.**

**Bason: You're wrong since Tamao left, Ren has been responsible and not self-centered anymore.**

**Yoh: (He just smiled for his best friend.)**

**Ryu: Ren matured a lot since Tamao left.**

**Pirika: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (Then she left the inn.)**

**Horo: Hey Pirika!**

**Ren: What happened to her?**

**Chocolove: I think I just saw her crying while she was running towards the lakeside…**

**Ryu: Oh, are you two done fighting now?**

**Chocolove: Yeah, thanks to Pirika's shouting.**

**Ren: I will follow her.**

**Horo: (He grips his right arm lightly.)**

**Ren: What?**

**Horo: You don't need to do that.**

**Ren: Don't worry, it will be alright. (He just smiles and then left to pursuit Pirika in the lakeside.)**

**While in the lakeside where Yoh met the King of Spirit (A/N: I'm sorry if this wrong I don't actually watch the whole episodes.) there is Pirika bending on her knees catching a breath and crying…**

**Pirika: (I can't believe it's all because of Tamao Ren's attitude change but why her? I'm the most popular at school and more feminine than her but why her?)**

**Then suddenly someone hugs her from behind lovingly…**

**Ren: What's wrong…?**

**Pirika: Nothing…**

**Ren: You're crying because of nothing?**

**Pirika: (This is it Pirika, use this situation into your advantage!)**

**Ren: What? (His voice slightly annoyed.)**

**Pirika: Because of you that's why I'm crying. I love you so much Ren but you always have your eyes for Tamao; you're not even staying with me when Tamao is around. When Tamao isn't around you're always with Yoh or my brother; you're not always come near me when you're alone it is always I but when with Tamao you're always come near her. I don't know, why…?**

**Ren: Do you even know what you're saying?**

**Pirika: What?**

**Ren: I've always been by your side so that's why I've been ignoring Tamao's feeling and my feelings too. I guess you're right that I'm always with Tamao but that just only a few minutes. The one I only spend the time most is you because the first time I met you, I thought that you're the one who's missing from my heart so that's why I'm always with you. But it changed; I just can't force my heart just to love someone. (A/N: Sorry for not making any sense here…) **

**Pirika: You're not making any sense…**

**Ren: To make the explanation short. I've just realized I only need you just to love me. **

**Pirika: Nooo… (She sobbed into his chest.)**

**Ren: I'm sorry that I made you cried. (Then he strokes her blue azure hair.)**

**Pirika: I don't know what to say… It hurts Ren!**

**Ren: I knew that, that's why I'm here just to comfort you.**

**Pirika: I remembered Yoh and the gang used to tell us that we're better for each other. We've the same attitude and most of all popular at school. Even Jun-neesan wants us to be together.**

**Ren: Listen to me, True Love just can't be measured by those things you've said; it's more in giving someone the most important you're holding.**

**Pirika: You're life…?**

**Ren: I already knew that we have very much in common like our attitude and also I knew that you're have eyes on me but the most important thing about love is can you sacrificed your life just for the one you love when she or he is in grave danger? I knew that you will say YES but can you real do it? Remember Pirika, words speaks louder than words.**

**Pirika: But… I love you so much Ren.**

**Ren: I knew that but you have to forget about me.**

**Pirika: But why did you kissed me?**

**Ren: You want to know because I knew it from the start, kissing you or not will be the same WHY? Because I already knew that if I haven't kissed you would force me just to kiss you so rather Tamao hates you; I let you kissed me so when Tamao see us she would blame me not you. I knew already your plan to break us up so you win.**

**Pirika: (Nooo… He'd fine out now!)**

**Ren: I don't hate you for that because I knew everyone has their reason for doing this. (Then he pulled away.)**

**Pirika: Wait…**

**Ren: Look Pirika, you just can't forced someone to love you. By the way, I wouldn't mention to Yoh and the others for what you had done so don't you worry. I'm sworn; if Anna hears out of this I'm really sure she will kill you. (Then he left her alone crying.)**

**Pirika: (I can't believe this, he knew this already but I will never give up I swear you will love me before you loved Tamao.)**

**While at the inn after Ren came back from the lakeside he go straight from his room laying in his bed thinking about Tamao while leaving Yoh and the others eating their dinners; at Ren's room… **

**Bason: Bocchama…**

**Ren: What?**

**Bason: It's time for dinner, don't you want to eat?**

**Ren: I'm not in the mood to eat, I'm tired.**

**Bason: As you say, bocchama.**

**Ren: I missed her so much; I hope that she's alright.**

**Bason: Don't worry; heavens were on her side so protection won't be hard to her.**

**Ren: (He only stares at Bason and then he smiled.)**

**Bason: Why are you smiling?**

**Ren: Nothing.**

**Bason: Bocchama, I need to ask you something?**

**Ren: What is that? **

**Bason: Don't you ever regret that you've been born in the Tao family…?**

**Ren: Slight.**

**Bason: Is that supposed to be your answer?**

**Ren: Yes, why do I have to answer that? (He glares toward Bason.)**

**Bason: N..no, of course not!**

**Ren: I was just joking… (He smiled.)**

**Bason: Ok…**

**Ren: I knew that weren't for them I wasn't born to this world so I thanked them for that but I only hated them especially my father who specially taught me how to kill, to hate humans and specially not to trust others. I knew that they only doing this for my own good but that's out of the question! Killing humans isn't necessary to proved that you're the strongest person just like Hao did in the past but it all change thanks to Yoh. **

**Bason: You're right.**

**Ren: That's not all, Tamao the first girl whom I ever loved that I didn't notice because of Pirika. Thanks to her, I found my true self and my own true heart. For what she had done, I will exchange my life just for her.**

**Bason: Bocchama…**

**After their conversation, Anna suddenly entered Ren's room and drags him out just to tell him to eat…**

**Ren: Hey onna! (He slaps her hand lightly.)**

**Anna: What? (She glares toward his golden eyes.)**

**Ren: Why are you dragging me out of my room? (He demanded for an answer.)**

**Anna: Because my fiancée was so worried sickly about you for not eating your dinner.**

**Ren: That fiancée of yours… (He smiled inwardly.)**

**Anna: I knew, he's such an idiot. (She smiled towards him.)**

**Ren: (He just smiled.)**

**While at Yoh's bedroom, a loud sneeze has been released by Yoh…**

**Amidamaru: Yoh-dono, are you alright?**

**Yoh: Yeah, I think someone was talking shit about me. (He just smiled.)**

**Amidamaru: Talking shit about you…? Who would do such a thing? (His voice sounded to be curious.)**

**Yoh: Only two persons can do that to me… (He lazily grins.)**

**While at the dinning room, Ren and Anna were just talking about Yoh until Anna decided to change the topic about him and Tamao… **

**Anna: Since when did you and Tamao been friends?**

**Ren: When Yoh was the shaman king, why did you ask?**

**Anna: I'm just curious because of all the people that she would fall in love. Why you all of the sudden?**

**Horo: You're right, Anna. Why him? (His coming right behind her.)**

**Ren: Why are you awake?**

**Horo: I ask you the same thing?**

**Anna: It seems like boro boro is here just to make you piss-off again. (She mention to him sarcastically.)**

**Horo: (He just growls afraid to be slap by Anna.)**

**Ren: Where are you going?**

**Anna: In Yoh's room.**

**Then she left Horo Horo and Ren in the dining room for some serious talks…**

**Ren: You didn't answer my question yet.**

**Horo: You answer what Anna question first.**

**Ren: Fine, I don't know.**

**Because of what Ren's answer, Horo Horo suddenly fell off his chair with that he slam his hands on the table…**

**Horo: For the love of! Can you be more serious when you're talking to me!**

**Ren: What it's good for me to answer Anna's question? (He said sarcastically.)**

**Then out of nowhere, Chocolove appear behind Ren while patting his back…**

**Chocolove: It can ease your pain! (He smiled.)**

**Ren: Thanks for your concern but you don't have to stick your nose on others business…**

**He was about stand from his seat when Horo Horo suddenly blocked him his way…**

**Ren: What?**

**Horo: Why are you always like that? (He shouted him.)**

**Ren: I can't answer that question because I'm not her, stupid! (He shouted at him too.)**

**Horo: Why you… (He growled.)**

**Chocolove: Sigh… Can you two please stop fighting?**

**Ren: Hmpf…**

**Horo: Whatever.**

**The next morning, Yoh's gangs decide to go to the market place just to find Tamao. While at Hao's place…**

**Opacho: Hao-sama, I heard that Yoh's gangs were here.**

**Hao: Yup, I knew that already… (He just smiles.)**

**Mari: But, why do they bother to come here?**

**Hao: It is because of my sweet little flower, Tamao…**

**Machi: Who is she?**

**Hao: Just my little flower…**

**Opacho: What are you talking about?**

**Hao: She needs water just to live so she was so desperate to find that water just to live. (He stated simply.)**

**Mari: Huh?**

**Machi: Hao-sama, are you okay?**

**Opacho: Yeah, didn't Yoh hit you to hard in the Shaman Fight wouldn't he?**

**Hao: (He just smiles.)**

**End of Chapter Four**

**Please send me your review if you want me to continue this story…**

**Tell me if it's nice so I can continue this. :D**

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**Please R&R**


	5. Important Author Notes

**I'm sorry but it seems that I can't update my two stories because tomorrow is the first day class for me. So I might not update fast, you know that in college it seems that you will get lots of assignment and even quizzes. :D So I have to study even though I hate it…:D Okay, that's all:D Ja ne:D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Journey of Love**

**Sorry, if I wasted your time waiting on my story.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**College is so difficult, you know?**

**But…**

**I passed my exam:D**

**Thanks for the review everyone. :3**

**Summary: Pirika loves Ren but Ren loves Tamao because of Pirika's wicked plan Tamao decides to find Hao and make him to become her fiancée. Is there a time for Ren to find Tamao before she fined Hao. Can Pirika's wicked plan work again? Take a guess... R&R**

**Chapter Five**

**The sun shine so bright at the Patch Village. Everyone was so happy about Pirika's birthday except her. At Pirika's room, Pirika was walking back and forth and can't seem to relax because she was so scare that if Ren saw Tamao it will sure brings a not a happy ending to her.**

"**Damn it…" Pirika thought. "I wish that stupid onna, wouldn't see my Ren!" then she lay down on her bed tiredly and slowly close her eyes. "I wish they don't see each other." Then she fell fast asleep.**

**While at Ren's room, he was dreaming about his favorite pink haired girl. They were at his manor, sitting in a dark blue large couch in the living room. Tamao was sitting at the couch watching while Ren was behind her. She was silently watching the television making Ren reach-out his into her shoulder but it went pass through it.**

"**What the hell?" Ren's eyes widen in surprised. "Why I can't touch you?" he stared at her shoulder wanting Tamao to answer him.**

"**Who are you?" Tamao asks not looking back. "Please tell me, who are you?"**

"**What?" Ren suddenly asks her with his golden eyes surprised.**

"**Who are you?" Tamao asks again not looking back. "If you're not Hao, then leave."**

**Because of what Ren heard, he quickly went in front of her. He suddenly shouted when he saw that Tamao's face was gone and it's all white. No eyes, nose and lips…**

**He suddenly woke up, face sweating from that nightmare he has then he stand-up walk towards the window and pull the curtain off. He puts his left hand in his eyes just to block the sunshine.**

"**Bocchama." His friendly ghost appears behind him. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, just a little nightmare that's all." He frowns a little. "What's that noise I hear from Horo horo's room?"**

"**I believe, is Mistress Pirika birthday." Bason stated. "I think, you should greet her."**

"**Yeah." Ren replied smiling. "What time is it anyway?"**

"**UM, it's 9:00am." Bason replied. **

"**WHAT?" Ren shouted in front of his face. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" then he quickly took off his night dress and pajama and go out from his room and went outside just to find Tamao.**

"**Boys will be boys. He doesn't care about breakfast when the girl he loves when in danger." Bason smiling at his own statement about Ren.**

**At Hao's place, Kanna and Machi are playing blackjacks while Mari was playing on her own puppet.**

"**Mari, is not fun." Mari stated. "I don't like this waiting."**

"**Don't worry, when Tamao finds Hao we will surely have fun." She drew a card and places it on the table. "If she can find us."**

"**That is no fun!" Mari pouted while playing on her puppet. "It will be no fun."**

"**You're right." Hao answered behind her back then lean at Mari's face making her blushed furiously. "Mari's right."**

"**Hao-sama…" Mari whispered. "What are you doing?"**

"**Nothing, just watching you two argued about FUN." Hao replied smiling. "I think, it's the time for you to move." **

"**Huh?" Mari just looks at him curiously and nodded. "Okay."**

**At the hotel, Pirika was treating everyone at the restaurant for their lunch except Ren. Pirika was at the door entrance waiting for Ren to come. **

"**Pirika, let's eat already." Her brother gave her a comforting hug. "He will surely come."**

**She nodded in understanding and joined her brother inside the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, Chocolove is eating the cake so fast that the icing of its cake was on his mouth; beside him was Yoh with his fiancée drinking ice tea. **

"**Where are Ryu and Ponchi?" Pirika asks her brother. "They should eat it now before the waiter puts it away."**

"**Ryu ate already and he's with Jun while Konchi, he's with Ren." Her brother replied smiling. "Why?"**

"**With Jun, that's odd." Pirika replied curiously. "But, Konchi being with Ren…" her face turned dark. "That's is the most unfavorable." Then she quickly reach through the door but her brother stop her.**

"**Pirika, just stop it." Horo horo pleaded. "Ren was not in love with you."**

**Because of what Horo horo told, Pirika didn't even realized she slapped her elder brother hard in his left cheek and quickly went outside just to find Ren.**

"**Sorry, brother!" Pirika was running through the corridor until she bumps a young girl and they both fell in the ground. Pirika and Tamao can't believe that they both see each other ones again. Tamao felt happiness that she saw Pirika ones again except for Ren. But, Pirika was the opposite of her feelings. She can't believed that she saw Tamao IN THIS hotel. **

"**I'm so sorry!" Tamao apologized, her eyes shut closed waiting Pirika to shout at her.**

"**I can't believe you're here, Tamao." Pirika stated her blue eyes widen in surprised. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Well, I'm trying to find Hao and Konchi." Tamao explained. "What are you doing in here also?" **

"**Well, I'm in vacation with everyone." Pirika lied. "You know, they all missed you a lot!" She put a hand on her right shoulder.**

"**Does that mean… Ren also missed me?" Tamao asks shyly.**

"**I don't know, since you're gone. He's always with me…" Pirika showed her a fake frown. "He never mentions your name since you're gone." She lied.**

**Tamao sighed sadly and was ready to leave Pirika but Tamao felt a light tap against her shoulder.**

"**Can I see you tonight at the forest?" Pirika asks her with a sly smile crossing her beautiful face. "I have something to give you."**

"**Ok." Tamao agreed. "Just don't tell Ren that I'm in here."**

"**YUP." Pirika smiling slyly. "I will…"**

**End of Chapter five**

**What will happen?**

**Will Ren saw Tamao again?**

**What is Pirika up to?**

**REVIEW.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Don't know.**

**When will I update chapt.6 but I'm sure I will.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Journey of Love**

My goodness, it's been a month since I didn't update this story, sorry guys. I've been suck up by my exams and also with that super hot fire demon named Hiei. My golly, he was so hot I almost forgot Ren because of him! Now, I'm trying to forget him before he takes my heart away from Ren. I betrayed him because of HIM! I hope you review this chapter.

This all for RenxTamao pairings, this chapter contain lime I don't know if it was… but this chapter is dedicated to all of you. RenxTamao will somehow be OOC so if you don't want well it's your own choice just don't flame me Ren and Tamao aren't like that, ok?

"saigo" means last.

Shaman King isn't mine.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was 11 o' clock pm; Pirika led Ren into the middle of the forest. They were standing beneath the sakura tree. Ren was looking at Pirika suspiciously, he was so curious why she brought him here at the forest at this late hour.

"Why did you bring me here at this late hour?" Ren narrowed his eyes unto her. Pirika was staring at the moon suddenly looked at him strangely.

"Isn't that a sin, Ren?" Pirika smiled at him then looked at the moon again. Ren didn't answer her instead he put his hands into his pockets then looked at his surroundings. "It so quiet…" Pirika looked at him questionably.

"It so quiet as if someone is watching us…" Ren stated it again for her to understand. Pirika slowly held his hand and signaling him to sit down. Ren nodded and sat down beside her; Pirika slowly leaned her head into his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked her while looking at her eyes for an answer. Pirika didn't reply instead she touched his cheek. "Please just stay by my side." Ren looked at her surprisingly then soften.

"Do you want this to be considering as a gift to you?" He looked into her eyes; she nodded. They didn't know Hao and the others were standing above the tree behind the sakura tree smirking at them.

"I can't believe Ren was a two timer!" Machi exclaimed while leaning at the tree. Mari walked towards her then looked at the two couples who are so lovey dovey. Hao was smilling as he was looking at Ren and Pirika.

"This will be a great climax." Hao smirked while sitting at the branch watching at them. Mari looked at Hao then at the couples. "This will be FUN." Hao glanced at Mari then nodded. Machi was gonna jump down the tree but Mari pulled her hair.

"Hey…" Machi pouted at her. Mari just smiled at her making Machi sat down and frowning like a child.

"Here comes the main event." Hao signaling Mari and Machi that Tamao is there running at the forest towards Ren's and Pirika's place. "Let's enjoy this main drama." Hao smiled while Machi and Mari were looking at Tamao then at the lovey dovey couple.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I love you so much, Ren…" Pirika whispered unto his neck making him shivered. Ren looked at him tenderly then put his arm around her shoulder. "Achoo." Ren lend his coat to Pirika then helped her stand up.

"We should go back now." Ren comment while smilling at him. He walked passed her casually when he was about to look at her, Pirika immediately hugged him from behind then turned him around for him to look at her.

Ren just stared at her oddly; Pirika immediately put her arms around his neck. Ren widen his eyes as her lips crashed into him. She tasted like wine not just like wine but sweet wine. She put her tongue into his mouth acknowledge him to open him. She succeeded then claimed his tongue as her own. He was about to lose from the kiss when he heard something twitch. He broke the kiss suddenly and pushed Pirika off to see Tamao looking at them shocked.

"Tamao…" He muttered, looking at her eyes. She just stared at him blankly when he realized what he was doing; he immediately dash towards her. She stepped backward then run away. Ren chased her immediately; she was running like a rat so afraid that if he caught her it will be the end. She doesn't know where she is going only that crossed her mind that she has to get away from Ren. She is running hysterical while tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't hear that Ren is calling her, no not calling, he was shouting her name for to stop but no, she just keep running, running away from him as fast as she can.

Pirika's POV

As I saw my best friend, no not my best friend, my so called best friend ran away from Ren. I laughed so hard that I thought I was gonna die there. Man, she's such a pain in an ass! This is the saigo moment for you to see my Ren, Tamao…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pirika left at the forest while Hao and his gang jumped down from the tree and looked at Pirika happily. "I've never known that she hated Tamao so much…" Machi looked at Hao then smiled at him putting her arms at her back. "You've said it!" Machi winked at Hao. "Mari, you should follow Tamao and Ren." Mari looked at her master then hugged her puppet tightly and nodded. While Mari disappeared, Machi and Hao went back to their base.

While at the lake, Tamao was gasping for air; her bangs were covering her beautiful face. When she looked behind, she saw Ren was there looking at her seriously. Ren took a step forward looking at her eyes; Tamao realized that he is serious; she stepped backward while her hands are on her chest. She was afraid of him, so afraid whenever he stepped forward; she was backing away. "Are gonna repeat the same thing you've done to me?" Ren looked at her eyes searching for the true; Tamao backed away. "You know that I love you." Ren stepped forward making Tamao backed away again. "What are you doing here?" her voice was cold at the same time she was looking at him. Ren can't take this anymore, he dash towards her. She was about to do oversoul, Ren appeared behind her then pinned her down to the ground. Tamao was struggling beneath but she can't, he was so strong for her. All she has to do was crying, crying; Ren noticed this, he sat her up and hugged her so securely. Tamao only gasped afterwards feeling Ren's warmth, she relaxed herself in his arms.

"I miss you so much, baka onna." Ren whispered in to her neck. Tamao didn't know what to say. She was battling, her mind versus her heart. She was so confused; she knew that inside her heart that Ren loved her so much, he can't do those things but the other was she saw Pirika kissed Ren and Ren also kissed her so passionately how she trust him again. Then again, she saw it again; Pirika was kissing Ren again so passionately. How can she trust his words? Naked lies versus surreptitious love; then again, she chose her mind rather her heart.

**SMACK**

Ren touched his painful cheeks while looking at the floor. "How can I believe you?" her voice was dark, cold and full of anger. "How!?" She glared at him. Ren just only looked at her full of concerned. "You're only playing with me!!!!" She shouted at him making him glared at her. "I'm playing!!!!?" Ren outraged, punching the ground making Tamao closed her eyes. "If I'm just playing with you, why the hell I'm gonna spend my time of dullness just to find!!!?" Ren forcibly hugged making Tamao winced. "Stop it!!!" Tamao wailed; she was crying now at his chest. "You've never saw what is my true feelings to you, you always mistaken me that I love Pirika because I just kissed her!" Tamao just looked at him surprise then pushed him off. "You're insane!" Tamao slapped him again making Ren glared at her.

"Fine…" Ren stood up, his face dark at the same time he was upset. "I will let you go." Tamao just stared at him surprisingly then slowly she stood up. "I give up." Tamao felt his words are like knife stabbing her heart brutally. Tamao just stand there, tears now streaming down his face as he saw him walked off. She wanted to follow him but her mind was telling her that he will hurt you for sure. But, the pain was so unbearable to take; she chose her heart. She ran towards him then put her arms around his chest; Ren stiffened his body then he looked at her with gentleness in his eyes. "I love you please don't leave me…." He felt her tears wetting his dress; he turned around and slowly tilted her chin and kissed her so passionately unlike the kiss he gave to Pirika, this one was full of warmth at the same time passionately. They loved each other so much but it was already too late, one of them shall lose their life. Ren nipped her lips then he kissed her jaw, Tamao was enjoying this and she didn't want it to end. Ren kissed her neck, his hands wandered around her body making Tamao moaned. Then he licked her lips acknowledging her to open it, she agreed then his tongue went in to taste her sweetness. Tamao moaned as Ren deepened their kiss, he was smirking whenever he heard Tamao moaning his name. Ren broke the kiss for some air and looked at her seriously.

"Aishteru…" He whispered into her neck then kissed her again. Tamao held into him firmly as he was kissing her. "Do you believe me now?" He broke the kiss and titled her chin; she just nodded then immediately put her arms around him making them fall to the ground. Tamao captured his lips again when she was about to pull Ren's clothe; he stopped her and threw his houraiken at the nearby tree.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cliff hanger!!!:D**

**Like it or dislike it?**

**Do you want to be a happy ending or not?**

**Sorry for that little lime.**

**What do you think will happen between Hao and Ren; Tamao and Pirika?**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Journey of Love**

I'm back again, It's so great to be in vacation:3 No more pesky quizzes and most of all no more tiresome EXAMS:D So great to be home alone and writing my story in peace! I hope I didn't waste your time reading this story.

Warning: Slight brief sexuality in this chapter.

Do not report me that I let you read this chapter, didn't you read what the warning says. If you report me, and I find out whom you are… Pray before I end up your life.

This story has a lot of fluff.

Italics words are thoughts.

Shaman King isn't mine.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Ren threw his Horaiken at the nearby tree, Mari jumped down from the tree with a cold, emotionless expression seen on her face as she approached them. Ren quickly pulled Tamao up and stand in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Ren glared her as she was approaching them cautiously. "Do I have to tell you?" Mari asked him while hugging her puppet, Ren didn't answer instead he approached her too. Tamao wanted to stop but he noticed his furyouko burning inside him she didn't, afraid if she stops him at the end he will get mad at her.

"Why are you here?" Ren glared at Mari, who was in front of him smilling slyly. "I like you care." Ren glared dangerously at her. "Fine." She sighed then looked at Tamao. "Do you love Tamao so much that you have to risk your life for her?" Ren nodded at her and backed away for a few inch.

"Why did you ask?" Ren asked her making her looked at the ground then clutched her puppet.

"Nothing, you are so simple minded." Mari just smile at him slyly making his head tilted from the side. "Whatever, I knew that Hao wants her so you're here spying on us…" Ren stated, putting his hands into his pockets. "Tell him that he can't have because we met now." Ren smirk at his own statement. Mari just glared at him and out of no where she disappeared making Tamao ran from his side.

"Are you okay?" Tamao held his hand making Ren to look at her. He nodded then kissed her lightly on the cheeks. "Let's go." Ren pulled her near the lake. "Where are we going?" Tamao gasped then looked at their hands. "Here for a while." Ren smiled at her making Tamao blushed deeply. Then he led her to sit down beside him, he was looking at the moon then he glance a little at Tamao. Seeing Tamao beside him was all enough, he doesn't care about his as long as Tamao is alive and happy it is all enough.

"**_It's all enough…"_**

Ren wrap his arms around her securely her safety making Tamao lean her into his chest. "I love you so much…" He whispered into her neck making her blushed three shades of pink. Suddenly Ren titled her chin making her looked at him strangely. "What?" she smiled. He didn't reply instead he kissed her again. This time was more gently at the same time passionately. He goes down to her neck nibbling and biting it slightly making her bit her lips from the pleasure that Ren giving. Accidentally, Ren slipped his hand into her breast making him back away but Tamao pulled him again and kissed him on the lips. Tamao slid her hand into his chest making Ren moaned and pinned her down into the ground.

"We either messed in here or go home and do this at my room?" Ren whispered into her ear while her hands roaming at her back.

"Your room…" Tamao moaned while clutching his dress tightly.

"_**My thoughts exactly…"**_

While at the motel Pirika's room, Pirika was laying on her bed waiting for Ren but she didn't know that Ren wasn't go home tonight. Resting quietly at her bed, she is so bored that she doesn't want to wait anymore. But, her persistence attitude keeps doing this so she waits another 15 minutes. After that she slowly closed her eyes, she didn't know tomorrow wasn't be like anymore. Everything will change since Tamao met Ren again because of her plan. The plan that she did will take her heart to an everlasting loneliness.

While at the motel Ren's room, Ren decided not to stay at the same motel with them. Knowing Pirika was there waiting for him will make Tamao and her definitely will fight. Ren laid Tamao on his bed and Ren straddled her waist making her blushed furiously.

"What are you doing?" Tamao stuttered making Ren smiled at her. "What?" Tamao asked him again. "You know, you so red that your face you like a tomato." Ren sarcastically drawled to her making Tamao punched him playfully. Ren putted her hands in her sides then kissed her again fervently. Ren kissed her neck, nibbling the side of it then he went down to her collarbone kissing it but Tamao stopped him.

"Please…" Tamao whispered in his neck sending a chill down from his spine. "I know, I will not do it…" Ren kissed on her lips. "Until you are prepare." Then he kissed her neck making her moaned loudly. "I will show what is making love all above." Then he went back to her lips kissing, nibbling and licking her lips passionately.

While at Hao's place, Machi was sleeping beneath the sakura tree while Hao was watching how the woods burned by the fire. Then suddenly someone came behind him, Hao didn't turn knew who she is. "Ren and Tamao are together, right?" Hao smirked while putting some woods at the fire. Mari just nodded then sat beside him and slowly leaned into his shoulder, Hao just smiled at her.

"_**Good…"**_

"_**Tamao you will be mine, someday…."**_

"_**You will kill him for me."**_

Then suddenly the fire that Hao was using, disappear right before his eyes then he laughed maliciously.

Then the scene changes to the sleeping couple…

Ren and Tamao…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 7**

**Thank you for those who review and read this story.**

**I appreciated it so much.**

**R&R**


End file.
